The Aftermath
by ElCaminoCat
Summary: After the events of TATF the team has lost one, is missing another and is struggling to keep it together.My first Fic... so please R&R! be honest! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Stepping Up

---Chapter 1: Stepping Up----

Letty opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times trying clear her vision, and immediately feeling pain, she groaned in distress.

"It's okay Charlotte, you're okay, but you need to tell us how your pain is on a scale of 1 to 10, ten is the worst pain you've ever felt…" a voice called out from beyond her blurry vision. She struggled to make sense of the words, barely recognizing her own name, before replying,

"nine…" she croaked, everything inside of felt as if it were on fire and had just been hit by a car. She saw figures buzzing around her making comments about this and that, someone pushed morphine in to her IV and she felt some relief,

"How bout now?" the voice again, this time she could make out the nurses face, kind and attentive.

"Like… a seven," she pushed her head back in to the pillow. A second dose of morphine entered her veins tending to her screaming nerves, calming them, easing her a bit. They rolled her into recovery and she waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey baby girl how you doin?" a raspy voice entered her ear, she instantly recognized it.

"Leon!" her voice was raspy too, hoarse, she was still woozy and not completely lucid. He walked to the side of her bed, bent, and kissed her forehead; he pulled a chair closer to the bed, and sat down holding her hand.

"Where's Dom?"

"He had to go…" he looked her straight in the eye, jaw clenching as as a toothpick stuck out between his lips.

The look on her face almost broke his heart, anguish, abandonment, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, and tears started to roll down her face, her body was wracked with pain and misery and she shook. She knew he had to go, she knew where he was headed, but it hurt just the same.

"Hey now, ma, its okay, it wasn't safe for him here… you know, he's okay though… he's worried sick about you…" Leon knew his words offered her no comfort, she wanted Dominic, she wanted her lover to climb in the bed next to her and hold her tight, although at this point not too tight. "Don't cry, everything is going to be fine I promise," he stood and wiped her cheek clean with his thumb, he went to the other side of the bed to avoid getting tangled in medical cords and scooted her over enough to fit himself beside her; she wasn't his, he wasn't hers, but he knew she wanted to be held, and she was grateful for the comfort of his body. He was careful not to touch anywhere near her stomach for fear of causing anymore agonizing pain to her body. After a few moments, when she stopped shaking and had calmed down, she broke their silence.

"I don't even remember what happened…"

"You just passed out when we got back to the house, just fainted, you hit the floor like a brick… so I took you here and they rushed you into surgery, they said you had massive internal bleeding or some shit…" he trailed off, his mind wandering to thoughts of Jesse, his best friend who had probably died not ten minutes after he had left to take to the hospital. He squeezed her in his arms… she didn't even know yet.

"What about Vince?" things were beginning to come back to her, remembering the shitty events that had evidently landed her in the hospital.

"I'm not sure really, he's out of surgery, still in ICU, they haven't had to cut off his arm yet… so that's gotta be good…" he felt her tense in his arms.

"They were gonna cut off his arm?" she spoke in a dead tone as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her.

"He got fucked up pretty bad on that big-rig… he lost a lost of blood and his arm was pretty torn up from the cable… you were both in pretty bad fuckin shape…"

"Where's everybody else?"

"Uhh… I put Mia up in a hotel down the street so she could get some rest"

"Why didn't she just go to the house?"

He searched his mind for a believable lie, he didn't want to tell her that Mia didn't want to go home because Jesse's blood was still splattered on the pavement and she couldn't bear to look at it.

"She just wanted to be close, in case anything happened…" he hated to lie, but it wasn't a good idea for her to know everything just yet, she just woke up

"What about Jesse?" I thought he would be here bouncing off the walls or something…" she chuckled at the thought of her goofy friend. Leon just tried not to sob like a twelve year old girl. His prayers were answered when his cell phone rang in his pocket loudly, breaking his train of thought.

"yeah" he answered gruffly, "no, the jury's still out on that one… they wont tell me shit, I cant even visit him right now… yeah she's out… she's awake, feels like shit though.. I don't fuckin know I think they removed something… hold on," he turned to Letty and gave her the phone, she already knew who it was, "it's for you…" he climbed out of the bed with her, suddenly feeling awkward, he returned to the chair he had previously occupied.

"Hey baby," Dominic's voice was amorous and comforting on the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Letty replied to him, still a bit hoarse, but thrilled to hear his voice.

"How ya feelin'? They takin' good care of you?"

"Yeah… everything hurts… but I get drugs… so it's less… I miss you…"

"I miss you too baby, I wish I could be there… I'm so sorry I left, I just…" she cut him off

"I know you had to go Dom, its okay I understand, I just miss you like hell that's all…"

"I love you baby"

"I love you,"

"Put Leon back on the phone," she sighed, pissed off, but she did what he asked, she was not in a condition to fight with him. Leon grabbed the phone again, disappointed in the brevity of their conversation.

"Yeah,"

"Did you tell her about Jesse yet?"

"No, I figured I'd wait on that one…" Leon stood and exited the room, Letty was still too drugged to question why he left; she sunk back into the bed.

"Good, I don't want her to be upset so soon after her surgery, I don't want… I just don't want her to hurt…"

"Well it's a little fuckin late for that don't cha think?" Leon snapped into the phone, instantly realizing that was probably a mistake.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, don't start shit right now!" Dom was yelling into the phone and Leon was glad he could hold the phone away from his face… but still hear. "I know you're pissed off and grieving and carrying the whole damn team right now, but don't turn on me… I need your help…" Dom had stopped yelling and was pleading, he was begging Leon to just stow it, even though he thought he deserved every ounce of shit that was coming his way.

"Sorry… everything's just fucked right now…" Leon knew he had to step up to the plate, he had to be Dominic, he had to be the one everyone leaned on, he just prayed for strength.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I fucked everything up… but I can fix it, I'm gonna get shit running down south and you guys can come down when things are better… I gotta keep movin though, I'll call you later… take care of Letty… take care of all of them." Dom hung up the phone.

Leon processed for a moment, but was interrupted by a nurse telling him visiting hours were over and he had to get out. He argued with her for a moment, and then he tried to charm her… even though she was probably 85. Letty could see him interacting with the nurse through her window; she watched him and smiled as she knew exactly was he was saying to her. He finally gave up; he shook his head and shrugged his arms at his side, pointing to Letty's room. The nurse nodded at whatever he had said to her. As she turned to walk away he grabbed his crotch and popped his hips in her direction. Letty laughed at his crudity. Then he returned to her side.

"The motherfuckas are kicken me out!" he smiled warmly at her, she needed every reminder of anything good and kind, "I'm sorry I gotta go… but I'll be back first thing in the morning…"

"It's ok, I'm tired as fuck anyways"

"You rest up… hey they got cable here… so enjoy!" he teased and then gently kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him tightly.

"Tell everyone I said what up," she smiled tiredly. He cleared his throat.

"Sleep well," he walked out the door without another word.

When he got down the stairs he immediately reached for the cigarettes in his pocket. He lit one up and took a long deep drag, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure it brought him. The smoke stung and burned all the way down to the deepest part of his lungs, and he exhaled, loving every second of it. He made his way across the highway to the hotel where Mia was and where their cars were parked. He opened the door to the room he had rented and saw Mia passed out on one of the beds. She was flopped, face down, legs sprawled on top of the duvet. He stood in the doorway and smirked at her laying there. He was glad to see her finally at rest though; she had been balling all day. He moved silently into the room and left a note on the hotel paper on the night stand that separated the beds: _Stopped by didn't want to wake you love Leon_. He jumped into his car and roared out of the parking lot.

Leon finally wound up at the Toretto's house; he pulled into the driveway and parked. He walked to the sidewalk where Jesse had been slain so recently and paused. Upon the sight of the blood on the pavement he immediately puked his guts out, not that there was much to expel because he hadn't eaten all day, but he wrenched all the same. It took a moment to collect himself, but finally he pushed past the gore on the cement and went into the house.

Whiskey was the only thing on his mind, so he opened a handle from the cabinet and chugged straight out of the bottle. When he finally stopped, he grimaced against the sting in his throat. He blankly stared into nothing as he took a few more slow pulls off the bottle. He'd almost finished half the bottle by the time he put it down. Leon went to the garage filled a big bucket with water and a little bleach, and then walked out to the blood spattered sidewalk with the bucket in one hand and a sponge-mop in the other. Pouring some of the contents of the bucket on the stained cement he watched some of it wash away. Tears came to his eyes. His best friend, his brother, had died right there at that very spot, he had bled out on to the cold cement in mere minutes. No one got to say goodbye. Leon hadn't even known until hours after it had happened. He gritted his teeth in his clenched jaw, then picked up the mop and scrubbed a little at the spot adding water as needed until he couldn't see it any more. It was almost dark as he stood there watching the water evaporate like Jesse's life had, just disappearing into thin air. He looked into the front passenger window of the Jetta that was parked by his side; one of Jesse's sweatshirts was on the front seat. He resisted the urge to put his fist through the window. With mop and bucket in hand he headed back into the empty house and right back to the bottle.

Mia woke with a jolt as visions of Jesse bleeding to death in her arms haunted her dreams. She took a few deep breaths to slow the heart that raced beneath her chest. Her pulse was still pounding in her ears when she sat up to shake it off. She wondered where Leon was, he said he would be back, then she noticed the paper on the night stand with his scratchy writing on it. It was dark out now and she knew the hospital wouldn't have let him stay that late. He must have gone to the house. Her stomach jumped into her throat as the thought crossed her mind, almost making her vomit on the spot. But she didn't want to be alone, not with her thoughts, not with _those_ thoughts, Jesse, Brian, Dom, Letty, Vince, every one was fucked up. But Leon had consoled her earlier, he stood strong, never wavering or cracking into a teary-eyed mess. He just held her, rocked her, kissed her, she had pounded on his chest out of pain, and he never got mad or pushed her away. She was so grateful in that moment. She just didn't want to be left to her own thoughts, she knew what would happen. Mia grabbed her keys and stepped out of the hotel. A cools breeze passed through the air, she breathed deep, enjoying it for just a moment before she got in her car. It took her a half hour to muster up the strength to actually drive to her house.

Leon had almost drained the bottle of whiskey when he heard a car pull up to the house. _That better not be the fucking cops…_ he thought as he walked to the window to see who had arrived. He saw the Brian jumping out of his red truck. Leon trudged to the front door, fully drunk, as Brian made his way to the door. The men locked eyes and Leon scowled at the other man, he wanted to pummel his face in, but he just stood there.

"Hey Leon," Brian tried to sound normal, like nothing had happened. Leon just nodded his head at Brian, "I thought you were gone…" Leon shrugged in response, "is Dom around?"

"Dom's long gone you know that… what the fuck do you want?" Leon didn't yell; he didn't need to.

"Look, I know you probably just wanna put a bullet in my head right now but… I'm sorry… don't ask how but I took care of things for you and the others, not Dom, the cops are still after his ass but they'll leave you guys alone as long as you don't cause any problems, or try to start it up again…" Brian was sincere in his tone, and what he was saying blew Leon's Mind. No wonder the cops hadn't arrested him at the hospital when he brought Letty in. He looked at Brian and hated him for what he had done. He had completely betrayed the whole team, but in the end he had saved Vince's life, twice, and saved them all from being tossed. He was so angry, livid, but couldn't help but feel gratitude. "There's one more thing… you can't keep it."

"Keep what?"

"The money, their watching it, any withdrawals or transfers and none of you will see the light of day again."

"Thanks…" Leon rasped out the word, almost choking on it. Brian was surprised to hear that word; he was mostly expecting an ass kicking. They stood on the porch for a moment, both silent.

"Tell Mia I'm sorry…" Brian turned to go.

"Don't you think she deserves to hear that from you?"

Brian knew that she did, but he couldn't bring himself to respond to Leon. He wanted to get the hell out of there. He shook his head at the question and got back in his truck.

"Fuckin pussy…" Leon spoke softly to himself. Still drunk out of his mind, he felt his stomach get queasy; he darted to the restroom. He hurled into the toilet the entire contents of his stomach until he dry heaved. "Haven't done that in awhile…" he shook his head and then saw the vomit that had gotten on to his jersey, "shit…" he peeled off the shirt and tossed it into the hallway. He needed to brush his teeth so he grabbed the tooth-brush on the counter not caring whose it was. When his mouth was frothed up with minty tooth paste he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Staring at the reflection, tears began to well up so he spit in the sink and cleaned his mouth up. Soon, looking at the man in the mirror became too much for him and a tear rolled down his face. Anger surged through his body and without thinking he tore the towel bar and its fixtures off the wall. He then proceeded to shove it right back in to the wall, it went through the dry wall like it was paper, his fist followed, and then his foot. "Fuck…"

His train of thought was broken by another car pulling up to the house.

Mia was terrified to see the sidewalk in front of the house. But as she neared it, it looked clean and out of curiosity she quickly ran over to it, it was blood-stain-free. She pondered it for a moment, thinking Leon must have cleaned it up. His car was there so she knew he would be home, and she made her way into the house.

Leon got to the bottom of the stairs as the door shut behind Mia. She immediately hugged him tightly, he did the same. They were both glad to have another person around.

"How you feelin girl?" his rough voice whispered in her ear, and they let go of each other.

"Ok I guess… I just didn't want to be alone…" her voice trailed off

He nodded in agreement, he didn't particularly want to be alone either, considering that in the time he had been left to his own devices he had consumed a handle of whiskey, fucked up the bathroom, and puked his guts out.

"I want a drink,"

He laughed a little, "Yeah, come on…"

They both went in to the kitchen. Leon poured the remainder of his bottle in to a glass and added ice and water. Then he lit up a cigarette and ashed in the sink. Mia took out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet, and noticed that Leon's bottle was empty. Then she noticed his body, tight and hard, tattoos strewn on his chest and washboard abs. She quickly turned her attention back to her drink, making a stiff screw driver for herself. She winced at how strong it was, but continued to drink it down. She was on her third glass when the liquor hit her like a slug to the chest. Leon noticed how fast she was putting it away and knew exactly where that was headed. But he would never take a drink out of her hand, or tell to stop, that wasn't his place, he wasn't her brother.

"You want some thing to eat with that?" he smiled at her warmly, trying to suggest an alternative to the vomiting he had already experienced. She stopped drinking and looked at him, then smiled.

"Probably a good idea…"

"PB and J?" She giggled at him and then nodded, it would due. "I'm a pro at PB&J ya know, you're gonna fuckin cream you pants this is gonna be so gooood" he was trying to keep the mood light; he wasn't quite prepared for a cry fest at that moment.

She giggled at him again, and then noticed his back muscles ripple as he was reaching for the peanut butter. Her eyes traced the muscles down his back to his boxers that were clearly visible because his pants were half way off his hips. She licked her bottom lip, and then realized what she was thinking, and shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. He kept talking and making jokes, but she wasn't listening to him. She thought about how odd it was for him and her to be in such close contact. They had never really been alone together. They had talked and were plenty comfortable with each other, but this situation went beyond their normal interactions. She gawked at his body again and realized she hadn't really seen him without a shirt very often. He turned around when he was done with the sandwich.

"What?" he noticed her staring. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her. He returned the embrace and kissed her cheek. She felt his rough stubble on the side of her face and it sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled her face off his chest and looked up into his dazzling green eyes that she was noticing for the first time. She was totally entranced by him. Mia pushed up on her tippy-toes and let her lips gently graze over his.

Every muscle in Leon's body went stiff, and his eyes fell shut. She proceeded to kiss him tenderly on the mouth, sucking gently on his bottom lip. He couldn't resist, she was right there in his arms rubbing against him with her mouth open and ready for the taking. He kissed her back, soft and sweet not forcing anything, letting her taste him, he softly darted his tongue in her mouth, caressing hers. He tasted like mint and cigarettes, and his grizzly stubble scratched at her face a little, but she didn't mind, it reminded her of Brian. He had one hand on the back of her head tangled in her hair, and the other one drifted down and grabbed a handful of her ass.

At the feel of his hand grabbing her, she deepened the kiss. Her tongue crept into his mouth and her lips pressed hard against his, sucking and biting at him. She lost herself in his arms, and everything in her head became swimmy. She ground her hips into him begging for more.

_Get your greasy mitts off of her! You're supposed to be taking __**care**__ of her, not taking her! But it feels so…_

Leon thought as his mind was losing this battle to his body. He felt her grabbing the back of his head, the other hand on his chest tickling him as her hand dropped lower, she stuck her four fingers down the front of his boxers. If he didn't stop this now, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

_This is your best friend's sister, and your other best friend is in LOVE with her! Stop! Just stop!_

He grabbed the hand out of the front of his pants and the hand in her hair pulled her head back from his but her body still clung to his and he couldn't abstain from one more taste. He kissed her throat and neck down to her collar bone, blazing a trail down her skin; she felt electrified by his touch.

"Ohhhh Leon" she moaned deep and throaty. Immediately upon hearing her reaction Leon grabbed her by the shoulders and pried her off of his body.

"Mia," his voice was a whisper and his eyes were still closed. She was still grabbing for him, "Mia!" he grunted as his eyes popped open and instantly connected with hers. They were piercing, and she felt like he could see into her soul with that gaze. "We can't do this… you don't want this,"

Mia suddenly realized what she had been doing, "Oh my god… Leon… I'm so…" he cut her off,

"Stop, no worries…ok? Just not a good idea."

She nodded. Then her eyes glazed over with tears. Leon had no idea what to do or what she was crying about this time: Dom, Brian, Jesse, HIM?

"I miss him!" she sobbed

"Um… which one?"

"All of them damn it!"

"Ok, its ok" he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "you should really eat… I think you'll feel a little better."

She sighed and nodded. They sat at the table in silence and she munched up her sandwich. They eventually moved to the living room and passed out on the sofa with the TV on. Leon only dozed off for a bit, most of the night he tumbled thoughts over in his head trying to figure out where exactly things went wrong and where to go from there.


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere in Mexico

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own no TATF characters. I don't own any of the music or movies that may or may not be mentioned in this story. But I got some of my own shit in there… as I'm sure you can read.

**Rating**: rated M for violence, language, and of course scandalous sexual happenings. So don't sue me…please.

THANK YOU reviewers! I really appreciate it! I actually have the first few chapters written, it just took me four months to quit being a wimp and post it so… I'm glad people were receptive to it.

Snooze5- I do have some Brian in the mix, of course, I just love his sweet little ass! Haha!

Loveme- I love Dom and Letty, I think she is his match. And I love Dom in general, who doesn't? haha. In this story, however, I think they need sometime apart to heal and grow individually before they can move past the LA mess.

Thanks again guys! Keep reviewing please!

---Chapter 2: Somewhere in Mexico---

Dominic drove for what seemed like hours. His shoulder hurt like hell and his brain ached from thinking too much. This was the worst day of his life, worse than the day he beat the shit out of Kenny Linder, worse than the day he got sentenced to two years in the pen, and worse than the day his dad died. The love of his life was in the hospital with some doctor cutting into her. His best friend was also in the hospital; possibly dead by that point, he really had no idea. Leon hadn't been able to tell him much earlier before he tossed his phone. He didn't want the cops tracing it.

He made it to San Diego before he called Leon again,

"Yeah?" he heard Leon on the other end, he sounded like shit.

"It's Dom, you heard anything about Vince yet?"

"No, the jury's still out on that one"

"Well, can't you fuckin ask someone!" Dom was irritated; he needed to know if Vince was going to die.

"They won't tell me shit; I can't even visit him right now"

"What about Letty?"

"Yeah she's out"

"Well how is she?"

"She's awake, feels like shit though,"

"Well what'd they do? I mean, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, I think they removed something"

"Are you with her? Can I talk to her?"

"Hold on,"

Dominic heard the scratchy sound of her breath in the phone and almost started crying. "Hey baby," he tried to sound loving for her sake.

"Hey," Letty spoke into his ear, her voice was hoarse and hearing her pain was like a knife in the chest.

"How ya feelin'? They takin' good care of you?"

She described her pain and he could barely listen. Guilt overwhelmed him and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"I love you baby,"

"I love you," the only comfort he'd had all day was in that one statement.

"Put Leon back on the phone,"

Leon sounded pissed when he got back on the phone. Dom told Leon to stall on the Jesse issue and before he knew it they were in an argument.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, don't start shit right now!" he realized he was yelling and he noticed people were starring at him. He tried to calm himself as to avoid drawing anymore attention. But it was the shame that really kept his voice quiet, "I know you're pissed off and grieving and carrying the whole damn team right now, but don't turn on me… I need your help…" Dom thought that may have been the first time in his entire life he'd actually asked for someone's help. And it had to be Leon. He was the natural choice, not just because he was uninjured, but he was smart and level-headed. But most importantly Leon had the ability to be a leader and the strength to carry others. "I'm gonna get shit running down south and you guys can come down when things are better… I gotta keep movin though, I'll call you later… take care of Letty… take care of all of them."

Dominic hung up the phone not knowing what else to say. He had passed his torch. It was a strange feeling for him; he'd always been the alpha male, and all of the sudden he was running for cover. He no longer had control of his life or his family. All he wanted to do was hold on for dear life, but he knew it was the worst thing to do. There was no possible way to run things in LA and in Mexico. It was Leon's turn now. He had to step off.

The Supra raced down the highway until the sky grew dark. Dominic didn't even notice the hours ticking by. In fact he didn't even know where he was. He stopped in a small town and paid for a hotel room but barely slept. There was a lot of time spent trying to get Vince's blood out of his pants. He had been lucky one of Brian's t-shirts was in the back, but the blood seemed to soak in to the bone. Sins weighed heavy on his conscience. Jesse, Letty, Vince plagued his thoughts. He went from having six million dollars and a life that everyone in town was envious of, to sharing a room with roaches and the smell of stale vomit. Staring at the ceiling, he wished he had listened to Vince from day one. For once the dirty bastard actually knew something. Vince had caught on to something he himself had overlooked. He wished he had just listened for once. Mia, Let, and Leon were right too, that last night was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He felt so guilty it made him nauseous. And the sun was coming so he got back on the road. Still with no idea where he was headed, he wanted to feel the open road. He wanted to feel free if only for a moment.

The sun was hot and beat down on Dominic through the open roof of the car. He was in a trance and the only thing that broke it was the smoke that began rising from the front of his car. He pulled to the side of the road and looked up at the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

He stood on the side of the road waiting for anyone to drive by. It was hotter than hell and there was no way he was gong to walk to the next town. Finally someone pulled to the side of the road. He ran to the window praying for a ride. A woman sat in the driver's seat of the primer gray pick up. Dark hair pinned up, red lips, and dark skin… she reminded him of Letty. She asked if he was a psycho, he said no and then got in the front seat.

"I'm Nina," she looked over at him and smiled, much friendlier than Letty would have been in the same situation.

"Dominic,"

"Its way too fucking hot to have your shit breaking down," she joked, hoping to loosen the awkwardness in the cab.

"Yeah, no shit… just my luck though,"

"Well, no worries, one of my friends drives a tow truck, so when we get into town he can help you out,"

"Wow, thanks," he said sincerely. He was surprised that she was so nice. She was gorgeous and it didn't seem like a great idea for her to be picking up strange men on the side of the road, but he wasn't about to complain.

They weren't on the road too long before they hit town and she pulled up to a bar. The sign read _La Estrea del Noche_ in tattered writing and the building looked like a shit hole, not unlike the other buildings they had driven past. They walked inside and for the first time the air seemed bearable. On the inside, the bar was much more appealing, fully stocked bar, pool tables to one side, and a dance floor. Toward the back it opened up, there appeared to be another bar and the dance area opened up onto the beach.

Nina went to two people who were playing pool. One was a very large man probably bigger than Dominic, and the other was a white woman. The three spoke for a moment before the other woman came over to the bar where Dominic sat. She took out two shot glasses and lined them up on the counter before filling them with tequila. She then motioned for him to drink one as she did, so he did.

"So, your car broke down?" The woman across the bar looked at Dom for a moment and a glint of recognition crossed her face. He dismissed it and decided the heat was melting his brain.

"Yeah,"

"Hey Miguel! Call your brother," she shouted across the room to the giant man talking to Nina.

"Fuckin you call him!" he bellowed back in a deep voice.

"Fuck you! You're fuckin fired!" she yelled before laughing hard. She phoned someone and then hung up.

"Pablo should be here in just a bit, he'll take you back out there to get your ride," she spoke to Dom, "by the way I'm Eva," her hand reached over the counter. He shook it with a firm grip.

"Dominic,"

"You want something else to drink?" still smiling.

"Corona?"

She rolled her eyes at his request, "damn Americans are all the same I swear," she was clearly joking with him.

She kept smiling as she grabbed his drink and popped it open for him. Dominic noticed she had dimples and green eyes. She was beautiful and appeared to be in good shape. Her skin was very tan, not a surprise to him, and she had brown hair with streaks of blonde from the sun pinned up off her neck. She was dressed similar to the other woman, Nina: tank top, short shorts and sandals. Every one was sweat soaked from the heat, and Dom was grateful the sun was starting to go down, but it didn't seem to change the temperature.

He'd finished two beers before another man walked in the door. He was tall and well built as well. He was wearing a white grease-stained t-shirt, Dickies, work boots and a trucker's hat. Sweat soaked through his shirt in a v-shape on his chest. He stomped to the bar.

"Hey Pablo!" Eva greeted the clearly worn out man. He grunted in response. Eva grabbed him a Dos Equis and put it in front of him.

"So are you the one with the broke ass car?" He looked over at Dominic.

"I guess that's me,"

"Pablo,"

"Dom,"

"I gotta have a drink before we go get you're car, its just too goddamn hot… hope you don't mind,"

"Hell no man,"

Both men sipped their brews. Dominic watched Pablo talk with Eva. Their interaction was comfortable and easy and loving and he was jealous as hell. That was once his. The two joked, teased, touched, and laughed, and watching them brought a wave of bombarding thoughts that almost sent him off his stool. While he was down there, where was the rest of his team? Dead, alive, in jail? It was too much to bear.

"Are you ok?" Eva looked at him like he was wearing a Cher shirt as she noticed his almost-dive. Dominic nodded with a smirk trying to play himself off as cool. No such luck, he looked like a moron.

"Let's go get the car," Pablo chimed in also giving him a strange look. The two men strolled out to Pablo's truck and drove off into the desert.

"Am I trippin, or is that the guy who is all over the news?" Eva turned to her other friends who were still chatting it up.

"Oh my god I know! Should we be creeped out?" Nina responded.

"I don't think he's a sicko, just a dumbass! I mean who robs a semi out of a rice burner?" All three of them erupted in laughter at Eva's comment.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News Rising

Ok kids, this chapter has a pretty graphic sexual scene, I'm giving you fair warning, **read at you own risk** i guess. dont sue me. although, the 2 most... detailed... paragraphs are marked with "---". so if its too much tell me please, somtimes i just cant help it, i love sex, what can i say! whoo! if you dont want to read it dont, I dont hate.

also the next two chaps are a little angstie, but that will be done with ASAP! i promise, i just thought it was a nessesary evil considering their situation. theres more action and stuff coming. whoo!!

so as always, keep reviewing, I love it! Thanks!

---Chapter 3: Bad News Rising---

Leon wept quietly on the couch as the sun came up. Tears streamed down his face. Mia was still passed out with her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her silky hair while he was plagued with thoughts of Jesse. Jesse would have had no idea what to do in that situation but he sure as hell would have tried to make light of things. Leon and Jesse were always the jokers. They were a team, and without one half the other was… broken.

Mia jerked into consciousness and gasped. It took her a minute to realize the brutal truth of her new reality.

"Bad dream?" Leon rubbed her back in a soothing manner. He had the other hand over his eyes cover the tears he had been spilling. Although he knew she would never say anything he was still embarrassed. She nodded in response to his question.

"Oh god… I think I'm gonna puke," she made a b-line for the restroom. He could hear her puking when he finally stood up and went to find a clean shirt.

Leon and Jesse didn't live at the Toretto's. They lived in a shitty apartment but always did their laundry at the house and spent most of the time there as well. While searching through the clean clothes in the laundry closet he found one of Jesse's shirts. He tossed it aside quickly and found one of his trademark jerseys.

"You want some eggs?" Mia had returned from her vomit-sabbatical and was apparently hungry.

"Yeah," he walked to the kitchen, "Mia, I gotta tell you somethin'"

"If it's about last night…"

"No… well kind of… look… Brian came by here last night,"

"What?" she whipped around to face him her look of shock faded into anger, "what the hell did he want?" she went back to the eggs.

"He saved us Mia… maybe not you, but the rest of us… we all should have been hauled off to the slammer by now." She didn't respond, "Dom really liked him ya know? And as much as I wanted to give the guy a curbie sometimes… in the end… he did right by us… for the most part at least… he killed Tran… and Tran killed Jesse… and I guess what I'm tryin to say is we would understand… if you wanted to be with him, ya know… I know you love…"

Mia turned around to meet his gaze, "I don't… I'm not gonna be with him… I'm grateful for what he did but he's still a cop and a liar… and I have enough problems…" she served up the eggs for both of them to eat. "Leon… I have to tell you something too…"

He raised his brows inquisitively.

"The last thing Jesse said was…" her eyes filled with tears, "he said: tell Leon he owes me 20 bones, this doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would."

Leon smirked and then lost it. He sobbed loudly and uncontrollably, "Goddamn it!" he shoved out of his chair and went into the other room.

Mia felt awful, the only other time she had seen a grown man cry was when her dad died, and Dominic was a wreck. She had no idea how to comfort him. She went to Leon and offered the only comfort she could, a hug. He held her tight until he got control of his emotions.

"Sorry about that…" he felt embarrassed, "he was a joker till the end I guess… when we were like fifteen, we were still in Detroit, and my cousin got shot, and my cousin is an idiot! He shot himself in the foot trying to knock over a liquor store… anyway, we went to see him in the hospital and he complained sooooo much! He bitched and whined about how much it hurt. Jesses said he thought there was no way it could hurt that bad, it was just a little hole, and I thought it probably hurt a whole hell of a lot… so we made a bet that if either of us got shot we had to say if Dane's pain was blown out of proportion or not, I bet no… he bet yes… what a dumb ass… I can't believe he remembered that shit…" they both chuckled a little. "I need your help with something before we go to the hospital this morning"

"Of course, anything," she nodded.

That day Leon moved Jesse's car into storage and they drove up to Lompoc to break the news to Jesse's dad. He was heartbroken to say the least, his only son murdered and he wouldn't even be able to attend his funeral, not to mention his mourning would take place in a federal penitentiary. Leon, who was like a son to the man, told him Johnny Tran was dead and he vowed to make sure Lance was taken care of. They said their goodbyes and Leon and Mia drove back to LA to see their friends at the hospital. Most of the ride neither one spoke.

"Ok… I have to say something; I know you said don't worry about it, but…last night… I just wanted… I just wanted to feel something good, everything inside of me hurts ya know…"

"Like I said Mia, don't fret, I know what you mean on both accounts. It's really not a big deal though… I mean if I had a penny for every beautiful woman that tried to have sex with me I'd be a rich man," they both smiled. She giggled.

"You are a good kisser though…" she giggled again. He chuckled in response.

"What can I say…"

They sat quietly until they finally made it back to the hotel. Both of them were having the same thoughts. Where would the previous night have led them if Leon hadn't put a stop to it? She remembered his muscular body and smooth skin. The way he kissed her: soft and sweet. He remembered how she tasted, her soft skin, and silky hair.

It was the early afternoon and they both knew Letty and Vince were probably pissed enough already, so they headed to the hospital. Mia wanted to see Vince first before they broke the heartbreaking news. Leon went to Letty.

"Hey Vince!" Mia popped her head in the room with a big smile on.

"Hey Mia!" he grinned at the sight of her.

"How are you? They wouldn't let us see you yesterday…" she walked up to the side of the bed and rested a hand on his belly.

"I'm alright I guess… they said I get to keep my arm and with time and stuff I should get almost full use back"

Mia burst into tears. Vince was terrified. He had no idea why she was crying or what to do.

"Mia… its not that bad,"

"God… sorry… it just you almost DIED!" she sobbed again. He reached over with his good arm trying to grab her hand. She went around to the other side of the bed and he made room for her.

"OUCH!" Vince yelped when her body touched the shotgun wound on his side.

"Shit, I'm sorry"

"Its fine" he put his arm around her

"No its not, I have been such a bitch to you, and for the most part you haven't really deserved it… I'm glad you didn't die"

"Me too," he laughed and she cried harder. "Jesus Mia, I didn't know you cared that much" he stroked her hair.

"That's exactly my point… I love you Vince, you're my family and I've just been… a bitch."

Vice was entirely confused, Mia had never let him touch her and she was truthful when she said she was a bitch to him. Now she lay in his bed balling her eyes out, he wasn't about to complain, but it was peculiar to him none the less. He could smell her hair and feel the heat of her body. For him, that would have been enough, if that was the only time in his life he got to be that close to her, he could have died a happy man. He stroked her hair and felt how soft it was and he couldn't help but smile. The past 36 hours had been the worst he'd experienced in a long time, but this moment was perfect.

Leon peeked in through the window, and saw the quaint little picture; he hated to ruin all the fun. Vince saw him out side, and motioned to Mia with his eyes, then flicked his tongue rapidly. Leon couldn't help but laugh as he walked in the room.

"I thought you went to see Letty?" Mia looked up, finally calmed

"Oh yeah… how is she?" Vince vaguely remembered her crashing.

"She's sleeping, how you doin dawg?"

"I feel like I was hangin' off the side of a damn semi… big surprise right?"

"V, man I gotta tell you something… this aint good news brotha…" Vince's brow furrowed at the comment. Mia went over to stand by Leon. Vince became increasingly apprehensive, what could be so bad?

"Is Dom in Jail?" he broke the pause hoping to ease his discomfort. Leon shook his head and stared at the ceiling because if he looked at Vince he would have cried.

"Um… Tran… Tran pulled some drive-by bullshit and got Jesse…" Leon forced out the words.

Vince couldn't believe his ears. A million thoughts were blasting through his brain as he tried to grasp the news. The next sound anyone heard was Vince's water jug hit the wall. He was furious as he lashed out.

"That motherfucker!" Vince yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'm gonna fuckin kill that son-of-a-bitch! And his goddamn cousin too!" he flailed in his bed trying to tear the sensors and IV from his flesh.

Two nurses came in and had to sedate him because he wouldn't calm down. But who could blame him. The nurses informed Mia and Leon that if it happened again they wouldn't be allowed back into the hospital. The two decided to break the news to Letty if she was awake, they couldn't see the point in waiting anymore, and they just wanted to rip the band-aid off.

"Hey, you're awake"

"Yeah… did you guys see Vince?" Letty sat up in her bed.

"Yeah"

"How is he?"

"He's… resting" Leon said quietly, "we got to tell you something"

"What's with the somber guys?"

"I'm just gonna say this, sorry to be so blunt but… Tran shot Jesse… he's gone Let" Leon fought his pain and tears with all his might. The color faded from Letty face and she fell back into her bed. She sobbed quietly, and Mia couldn't help but cry as well. Leon squeezed in to Letty's bed wrapping one arm around her and the other around Mia. Tears fell from his eyes but he never actually sobbed. The three of them gripped each other as if the contact was their life line. When they had all gotten their emotional outburst under control, Letty spoke again.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna kill that bastard," Letty murmured into Leon's chest.

"Brian already did…" Mia looked at Letty

"What?"

"Its true, Spilner… O'Connor… whatever the fuck his name is put a bullet in him… fucker's dead… I think it may have been too humane…" Leon added.

"Whadda ya know… the spaz was good for something after all" Letty mused.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Vince, I don't want him to wake up alone…" Mia left the room.

"Since when does she give a shit about V?" Letty looked up confused

"It's not like she hates him… I think of it more as angry flirtation when they interact," they both laughed.

"Dom knows?"

"Yeah… he was there" she digested his comment.

"How did things get this fucked up? I mean two days ago we were riding high… and now…"

"I know girl…but it could be worse I guess,"

The two of them sat in silence holding on to each other and pondering all things past, present and future.

When Mia got to Vince he was still passed out. She turned on the TV in his room and sat with him. Vince finally came to and watched the news. Mia was so out of it she hadn't even noticed he was awake.

"In other news, Lance Tran, son of Jung and Chow Tran, was arrested on suspected murder charges this evening, the Tran's lawyers had no comment on the situation," The Reporter on the news said.

"I fuckin hope they fry that piece of shit," Vince spoke gruffly

"Hey, you're awake…"Mia smiled sympathetically at him and held his hand tightly.

"Do you know why they didn't get Johnny?"

"Vince… Brian shot Johnny right after he… he's dead,"

"Another score for the pig," he raised his eyebrows surprised, but glad the bastard got what he deserved, "so they said I'll be able to go tomorrow…" he said, changing the painful subject.

"Thank god!"

They were interrupted by the nurse saying visiting hours were over again. Mia kissed Vince on the cheek and went to meet up with Leon. They decided to stay at the hotel that night because the drive home was just too much.

Neither one was very hungry but Leon decided to hit the liquor store. He knew it was his only chance of sleep.

Mia was standing in front of the mirror drying her hair when Leon returned from the liquor store. He noticed she was only wrapped in a towel. It was one of those hotel towels that barely covered her ass, and he could see that her tan went all the way up. He suddenly felt nervous and very much like a pervert. He made himself a whiskey and water and sat on the end of one of the beds with his trademark toothpick in his mouth. Rubbing the back of his neck, he drank slowly staring in to the abyss, until he realized Mia was standing right in front of him, tiny towel and all.

"Took you long enough,"

"Yeah… sorry… I stopped for smokes too…" she had her back to him and he tried not to stare at her ass.

"Always with that tooth pick… trying to keep your mouth busy?" she turned and stepped between his legs and pulled the pick from his lips, "I know something else that you could do to keep it preoccupied," she bent and kissed him.

She mashed her lips to his passionately. He sucked on her bottom lip for a moment for before he pulled her hips down to his lap. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, touching his. Opening his mouth wider to her, she kissed him deeper. He flipped her over so she was beneath him on the bed and ran his lips over hers, tickling them, then licked her bottom lip gently, slowly, barely touching it, causing her to tingle. Leon finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, and she recalled their charm.

"I thought we talked about this girl?"

She smiled devilishly and pulled him down to her lips kissing him again. He rolled on to his back and she rolled on top of him kissing his neck. He ran his hand up one thigh and had the other in her hair. Mia skimmed her lips over his jaw and down his neck placing kisses on the way. She pushed up his shirt and ran her hands down his chest and stomach, and then continued her trail down his body, occasionally letting her teeth graze his flesh. Her mouth reached the waist of his pants and she reached for the button on his jeans. Reality suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Shit Mia! What the hell are you doin to me girl," She raised her head from his hips and smiled apprehensively while biting her bottom lip. She shrugged a little. "We can't do this… I mean… this is bad…" he sat up and pushed her off of him so he could stand up,

"Why? No ones gonna know…"

"I will…" he ran his hand over the back of his head

"You said you felt the same way."

"What? When?"

"In the car today, I said I wanted to feel good because everything was so shitty… and you _said_ you felt the same…"

He licked his bottom lip, reviewing the conversation in his head, then felt guilty, "I didn't mean…" he crouched in front of the bed where her legs hung over. He looked in to her eyes, stroking her soft leg with two of his fingers. She reached over and ran her hand through his thick, dark hair. He looked over her whole body, tracing her curves with his eyes, taking in her every inch. Finally he stood up and whispered in her ear, "lay back…"

She lay on the bed and got comfortable. Leon went to the door and made sure it was locked, out of complete paranoia, and then kicked off his shoes. The shirt was next to be stripped off and then he turned off the light by the bed and laid down beside her, leaning over her. He cupped her face and hesitated a moment before he dipped down to meet her lips. He kissed her deeply, hungry for the taste of her mouth. And then pulled back.

"Are you sure?"

Mia nodded in response to his question; she smiled a little and bit her bottom lip. He smiled back at her and kissed her again. He was propped up on one elbow and the other hand played with Mia's hair, and then it trailed down her neck, tickling, to where her towel was bound between her breasts. He slowly un-tucked it and peeled both sides away from her body. Leon stopped his assault her mouth and took a moment to stare at the naked woman beside him. She was beautiful, it had been years since he'd had his hands on a brunette. Taking in every inch of her body, every curve and mole, he ran a callused finger down her body to her legs and back up again. Goose bumps erupted from his touch and she enjoyed how he was looking at her: amorously. He looked at her as she was looking at him, and then brought his mouth to her ear,

"You are so beautiful," his voice was just above a whisper, rough and low.

It sent a shiver though her body and her nipples hardened into rosy peaks, and he rolled one between his knuckles, and then kneaded her breast with the rest of his hand. His hand ran all over her body, leaving goose bumps and shivers wherever it trailed.

Finally he slid his hand between her legs causing a barely audible moan to escape her lips. He pushed one leg down and rolled between her legs. The bare skin of their chests rubbed together, sticky and sweaty by this point. Her hands ran over Leon's back feeling the movement of his muscles and it turned her on even more, she dug her fingers in a bit. He started kissing down her neck to her collar bone, careful not to leave any marks, and kept going down. She felt exhilarated by him ravaging her body, everything felt intense and tingly. His mouth made it down to her hips and he lifted his head a moment running his hands down the insides of her legs, and then kissed the inside of her thighs, making his way closer to her hips again. She felt his stubble graze the sensitive skin on her thighs and gasped as his she could feel his breath; a rush of wetness ran between her legs.

"Leon wait…" she choked out throatily through her arousal. His head popped up and he froze like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he waited, "um…I," she paused, looking embarrassed.

"You what?" he slid his body up so they were face to face.

"I've never…"

"I know you're not a virgin," he smiled playfully, she giggled a little,

"No… I never had a guy…"

"Go down on you?" a look of surprise was on his face, "you're kidding right?"

She shook her head. For whatever reason, she had never experienced that, and wasn't ready for her first time to be in a cheap motel with Leon, the grease monkey she only remotely knew. "You don't want me to?" She shook her head slightly, and blushed a little. He smiled at her making her feel at ease once more, "anything you want…" he whispered into her ear.

---They instantly picked up where they left off. This time Leon had to let his hand do most of the walking instead of his mouth. He traced his rough fingers over her body thrilling her and sending shivers through her body once again. One hand slid between her thighs, slowly creeping up. She felt her body ache for his touch. He slowly let one finger slide into her slick swollen folds, gently caressing her most sensitive flesh, feeling how soaking wet she was. She moaned. He continued to rub her gently and began to quicken his pace a bit. Occasionally he dipped his head and kissed anywhere his neck could reach sometimes taking her nipple into his mouth. But mostly he watched her writhe with pleasure, watched her face and how it changed when he put pressure on her various parts, watched her bite her bottom lip, and gasp. She was beginning to feel light headed and her whole body was tingling from his titillation.

---He slowed down and let her come down a little before he slipped his finger into her, she gasped against the feeling and an "oh shit" escaped her mouth when he let a second finger enter her. He watched her face smiling at his handy work. Her back arched a bit when he bent his fingers, and pushed up toward the ceiling stoking firmly and speeding up his motion. He felt her hips roll against his hand urging him on. His thumb slipped in and stroked her clit in rhythm with his fingers. She bucked and cried out as he reached peak speed. Her whole body spasmed, he felt her contract against his fingers. Wave, after wave of utter bliss washed over her, each leaving her weaker than the last.

When her thoughts finally began to return to her head, which was still swimmy, she held Leon's head to her neck.

"Thank you…" she whispered faintly

"Sweet dreams princess," he murmured in her ear. He kissed her neck and collar bone a few more times, tasting the salt of her sweaty skin before he rolled off. He sucked his fingers clean as she lay still breathing deeply. He pulled the covers down beneath her and then covered her up.

He grabbed his whisky bottle and stepped outside. He lit a cigarette and drank himself retarded, drowning all the thoughts that were in his head. When he was sufficiently fucked up he re-entered the room and crawled over to the other bed and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: The Homecoming

---Chapter 4: The Homecoming---

Leon woke to Mia shaking his body. He groaned in response, his head felt like someone hit it with a sledge hammer. They didn't really speak before he got up and took a quick shower which he was in dire need of. When he got out, the room smelled like the cheap hotel coffee that Mia had brewed and she thrust a cup at him.

"You get shitty last night?" Mia looked at his pitiful condition. He nodded in response. She noticed he was staring at her with a little smirk on his face, "what?"

The smirk turned into a full-blown grin and he chuckled a bit.

"What goddamn it?" she was getting uncomfortable and checked herself in the mirror to see if it was her appearance.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about you naked!" he laughed loudly sitting on the bed almost spilling the coffee.

"Eat shit!" she feigned offence and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…" he finished his drink

"No, I'm not really mad," she sat down next to him

"That whole thing is lock-box right?" he looked to her, pleading for her silence.

"Our secret, 'till I die I promise," she met his gaze to reassure him. He draped one arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat for a moment in silence to think about everything.

"Come on, let's go bring the dawgs home," he said as he squeezed her gently to him.

Leon checked them out of the hotel room and they both drove to the Torreto's home. Leon packed up some clothes for Letty and Vince and then they decided to head over to the hospital. They took Vince's car because it had four doors and figured forcing either one of their injured comrades to climb into a cramped back seat was not a good idea. The car sat in the parking lot of the hospital with Leon and Mia inside. Finally they got out and trudged to the hospital.

"You go get Letty and I'll get Vince," Leon motioned for Mia to go

"Why? I think it would be good for Vince to see me,"

"Gee that's sweet," he said sarcastically, "but if she can't get dressed by herself she sure as hell is not gonna want me to help her put on her chonies," he looked at her like she was an idiot. She nodded in response and walked off toward Letty.

As Leon approached Vince's room he could hear his voice bellowing through the hallways and sped up his pace. When he finally got to the room Vince was at odds with two nurses and food was on the floor.

"Jesus Vince," he didn't know what else to say. Then he smiled at the nurses who were grateful for his presence.

"I am not eating that shit!" Vince growled.

"no problem, they said you could go anyway, as long as you chill long enough to let these nice young ladies un-hook you from all that crap," Leon waived his hand at the medicinal machinery.

Vince nodded his head and one of the nurses removed his IV and the sensors and told them where to go when Vince was finished getting dressed so he could get discharged. Vince slowly got dressed and was glad that Leon had brought him a button up shirt. His arm was way too sore to raise it and pull a shirt over his head. They left the room and Vince tried to fill out some paper work but he couldn't hold a pen so Leon faked his signature so they could leave. Leon listened while someone explained all the medication the prescribed for Vince and where he had to go for physical therapy. Then they were finally on their way to meet up with the girls.

Letty and Mia were in the hallway waiting with all her paper work when the two men strolled over. Letty sat in a wheel chair slumped over and looking haggard. Vince looked at her and felt guilty; he couldn't help but think that she crashed trying to save his ass. Letty looked up and smiled weakly at Vince. She looked at his sling and shirt that was buttoned wrong and shook her head in amusement.

"What?" Vince asked with a smirk of his own. Mia giggled a little. And walked over to him and began to redo the buttons. Vince shook his head in embarrassment. They four of them made their way out of the hospital. Leon ran to get the car as the other three waited and guy from the hospital pushed Letty's chair. The car pulled up and Vince opened the door for Mia and she smiled at him as she got in. Letty moved into the vehicle slowly and then they took off when everyone was settled.

"Hope you don't mind I took your car," Leon looked over to Vince who was in the front seat.

"I don't give a shit… it's not like I'm gonna be fuckin driving anytime soon anyway," Vince looked out the window and the rest of the ride was silent.

Back at the Toretto's they went inside and Vince and Letty plopped on the sofa. Mia went to making breakfast. And when she was finished everyone gathered around the table to eat. Leon grabbed the hand of both Mia and Letty, Letty grabbed Vince and Mia put her hand on his leg. They all looked at Leon waiting for him to do or say something; waiting for him to take the lead.

"Um… we're all each other's got right now, so let's just try to keep it together… and god rest Jesse," his eyes darted around the table making contact with each of them.

"Amen," the others said in somber unity. The only sound to be heard was the sound of chewing until Vince spoke.

"Goddamn this is good, that food at the hospital tasted like chode," the others couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

After breakfast Vince pulled Leon aside.

"Did you fuck around with Mia?"

"What! What the fuck are you talking about?" Leon responded uncomfortably.

"Don't bullshit me! She's lookin at you different, the way she looks at guys she fucks," Vince scowled.

"Oh Jesus Christ you gotta be kidding! You are fucked up from all them drugs man,"

"Bullshit Leon! What happened with you two?" Vince slammed his left fist into the wall.

"You are trippin man! Look… me and her had some time together… just 'cause of the situation… there was a lot of hugging and crying and talking and feeling and shit goin down. So she probly just feels close to me or something like that… you know how women get,"

"So you didn't fuck her?"

"Hell know! You know me brotha! I like my bitches with big tities, blonde hair, and not around when I wake up!" he joked trying to escape the situation.

"Alright… sorry… I just… I don't fuckin know… sorry man," Vince walked to the couch and sat down. Leon slunk out of the room feeling guilty to the point of nausea.

Most of the day was quiet Letty and Vince sat in front of the TV, too worn out for much else, drifting in and out of consciousness. Mia milled around and waited on Letty and Vince. Leon spent most of the day on the phone, and drinking. No one talked much. There were occasional sobs and furious outbursts that were mostly ignored by the others. It was too hard for any of them to comfort someone else when their own pain was almost unbearable. They needed some time to process, and digest recent events; the mourning was yet to come.

"Um… are you guys ready for supper?" Mia peered in on the pair on the couch. They nodded in response and made their way to the table. Leon finally stumbled in clearly drunk out of his mind and sat down.

That night they prayed in silence, each asking for something else, strength, guidance, relief, and someone to just hold them. Vince finally trotted off to bed. Letty was ready to crash as well. She hunched over at the bottom of the stairs from the pain in her belly. Leon rushed to her side and swept her up into his arms. He carried her up and into her bedroom and laid her down and as he turned to leave:

"Leon?" he turned to face her, "will you just hold me for while, I know it sounds stupid but, I just…"

He didn't say a word; he simply walked over and snuggled up next to her. With his arm around her, she laid her head on his chest and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. They were both half asleep when the door squeaked and Mia poked her head in.

"Hey… can I join?" she asked in a joking but serious way. Letty reached out and arm to her and Mia climbed in on the other side of Leon. The women held hands that rested on his tummy. Leon laid there with one in each arm, thinking. How had this happened? These were Dominic's women, and he was no where to be found. And why was everyone looking at him to be a leader?

They all dosed into a restless sleep that lasted until morning


	5. Chapter 5: The Outsider

---Chapter 5: The Outsider---

After Pablo towed Dom's car to a local hotel, Dom went straight to bed. He spent most of the next day contemplating. He had called Leon and gotten all the updates on his crew. He was relieved that through every thing they had only lost one. He thought about what Leon had said about Brian, hardy guy? Maybe. And the money… Dom was counting on the six million in the bank. He was burning through the wad from race wars far faster than he had anticipated. Things were only going to get rougher.

That evening he made his way back to the bar he had been to the other day. Maybe one of the people he had met would be able to help him out with some ideas or information. Pablo had seemed pretty informed about cars, maybe he knew a place where Dom could make some cash.

Walking into the bar was different this time. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking and having a good time. Dom strolled up to the bar looking for a familiar face. He saw Miguel pouring the drinks. Dom nodded at him trying to get this attention. Miguel did not seem particularly receptive to the idea because he ignored Dom.

_Great, I move to Mexico and I can't even get a fuckin beer, this is going so well_. He thought.

He scoped the rest of the place a little closer now, looking at all the half-drunken fools enjoying their night, and then he saw her. Eva was in the distance up by where the pool tables. She was with a bunch of grandpa aged fellows, smoking and laughing. He tried for a drink again.

"Hey man!" Dom raised his voice above the crowd. He was still ignored and it was starting to piss him off. He walked over right in front of Miguel and pushed his way up to the counter, "Hey can I get a Corona?" he was right in Miguel's face.

Miguel reached down and grabbed a bottle of Pacifico, opened it, and put it in front of Dom with out a word, and went back to tending to the other patrons.

"I said a Corona,"

"Were out," Miguel responded not even looking at Dom. Then he proceeded to hand a young lady at the bar a Corona.

"You just fucking said you were out! What's your fucking problem asshole?" Dom bellowed into the other man's face. Miguel proceeded to reach over the bar and grab the front of Dominic's shirt, lifting him off the ground slightly.

"This aint LA homes, you better watch who you talk to like that!" he yelled back and then pushed Dom back over the bar and onto his ass. Before either one of the men could continue the altercation Eva appeared out of nowhere and pushed Miguel.

"What the fuck are you doing? Estúpido vato!" he tried to interrupt her and she pushed him again, harder this time, "shut your fucking mouth! Take a walk for Christ's sake…"

"Hey thanks," Dom began to get up off the ground.

"Shut up. Just finish your drink and get the fuck out." She fumed at him.

"What? He started…" she stopped him.

"I said shut up! I don't give a shit what you have to say, you're not king of shit down here and I don't want your fucking drama in my bar," she was terrifying, as frightening as Letty when someone pissed her off. She had no idea how close to home her comment hit. Back home, every chic wanted to bone him, and every guy wanted to be him. He wasn't king down there and it sucked. He was the underdog. No one was going to back him up. He was starting to understand what it felt like to be on the outside, the position he had forced so many individuals into.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he skulked out of the bar and back towards his hotel.

The bars seemed to return to normal quickly and Eva high-tailed it for Miguel. She was furious, he was a jerk sometimes and didn't like most people, but it was a rarity for him to lash out like that, what was his problem? He was sitting out by the dumpster smoking a j when she found him.

"What the hell was that Miguel? You were way out of line."

"No I wasn't. This guy comes into town thinking he can just do whatever he wants, well fuck that, he needs to learn his place,"

"Jesus! What do you mean whatever he wants? He just wanted a beer, since when is that a crime?"

"… He was looking at your ass and stuff…" he said shamefully, looking at the sand. Eva burst into laughter.

"Wow Miguel… you're dumb," she laughed a little more and he smiled too, "what was it really about?" she inquired knowing him to well to believe his lie.

"Hey that's part of it!" he joked, "he just reminds me of Bryce… the way he walks and what Pablo said about him being cocky… and he's a known criminal… I just don't want him hanging around… no more assholes you know?" he looked into her eyes; they were the eyes of a loving sister. She nodded.

"No more fights or it's your ass," she smiled at him and they walked back inside.

Dominic made his way back to the hotel. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. What was that back there? And Miguel had mentioned LA… Did he know? Not that there were any extradition treaties to worry about but, he couldn't get the thought of Miguel knocking him unconscious, tossing him in the back of a car and dropping him off at a police station in the US, out of his head. It was creeping him out. And when was the last time someone put Dominic Toretto on his ass? He couldn't remember.

He thought some more, so much his brain hurt. He hadn't thought this much since he was trying to take his SAT's. What the hell was he going to do? With the Supra out of commission, he was stuck there.

He figured there were only two places shittier than the one he had landed in, prison and hell. And Mexico might have actually been hotter than hell at that point he wasn't sure. He finally passed out from exhaustion.

The next day Dom woke with a renewed sense of duty, the faster he got his shit together, the faster his family would come to him. He had to make amends with the people from the bar; they were the only people he could communicate with. Everyone else he had run into spoke no English and the only Spanish words Dom knew were dirty.

Dom made his way back to the bar in the early afternoon. He was ready for a fight if need be, but hoped it wouldn't come to that. He just needed help. Wow. He needed help. When was the last time that happened? His life had certainly taken some strange turns lately.

He walked in the door with no game plan, just flying by the seat of his pants. He saw Eva lying on her back on the bar. She was smoking and ashing lazily on the ground. He pondered how peculiar she was for a moment. She heard someone come in and responded.

"Estamos cerrado,"

"What?"

She sat up and whipped around to see the English speaking intruder and scowled at him.

"I said we're closed,"

"Oh, ok…uh,"

"That means you can leave now," she motioned for him to go.

"Look chill out, truce, ok? I just wanna talk," she pondered for a moment before responding.

"Ok talk,"

"First I want to apologize, I'm not totally sure what the fuck happened last night but I pissed you guys off somehow…so my bad…"

"Fine," she said despondently.

"Ok, and second, I need… a job, do you possibly know where I could find one?" he finished his question in a higher pitched voice than usual, trying to be as diplomatic as possible, which was never his strong suit. She smirked after a moment, appearing to have an idea.

"I'll tell you what, Miguel's late and I just heard the truck pull up, so you, being a manly man, can unload it, and then we'll see."

"Sounds fair."

Eva led him out back to where a giant truck sat with the back ramp down. It was filled with boxes. It was going to be a long day. Eva grabbed a clip board and began documenting every box that came off the truck, and every item inside each box. It was more liquor than Dom had seen in the entirety of his life, it was kind of impressive. But he didn't have time to be thinking about shit like that. He needed to be making nice.

"So this is _your_ bar?"

"Yeah, I rent the building, but it's my business." She paused for a moment, "sorry about Miguel last night… he can be pretty loco sometimes."

"No worries, but what was that shit about anyway?"

"He is just a jerk sometimes,"

"Ok," Dom dropped the Miguel subject since it wasn't going anywhere good, "so how's business,"

"Fine," getting suspicious of his small talk, she turned the tables, "so what exactly brings you here?"

"Just needed to start over," Dom felt a nervous adrenaline rush surge through his veins.

"So what are you running from?"

"I'm not,"

"That doesn't make any sense, you say you need to start over, that implies you fucked something up that you had to get away from. So I say again, what happened?" she was enjoying torturing him.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Oh come on! What'd ya do? Rob a bank?" She prodded excitedly.

"Not really," he muttered.

"Oh that's right, it was just a couple of semi trucks right?"

Dominic dropped the box he was holding and they both heard the contents shatter. He was wide eyed, like a deer in the head lights. He couldn't think of anyway to respond, how the fuck did she now that.

"Look… I…" he stuttered out.

"Just dropped a box of liquor, good job butter fingers," she was trying to hold in her laughter. She looked in side the truck and noticed that there were no more boxes; he had dropped the last one. Her look of amusement turned to concern as she looked at her clipboard. "shit," she muttered, before looking at Dom again, "what's the matter, you need to change your shorts or what?" she joked.

"How did you know that? About the trucks, how did you know?" he was so dead serious that it pushed her over the edge. Eva cackled, she laughed so hard she fell to her knees and almost peed her pants. He was at her mercy. He could only wait until this presumably crazy, snickering, woman stopped laughing at him. It took her a few minutes but she calmed down.

She slowly stood, still smiling, cheeks hurting from her laugh-a-thon. She walked over and picked up the now soggy box that Dom had dropped.

"I have satellite TV, you're national news, well in the states at least," she carried the box to the trash can and proceed inside. He followed her. As her words soaked in, he smirked a bit; she was just fucking with him because she could. And it occurred to him he would have done the same thing had the opportunity presented itself. She handed him a cold one when they got inside and out of the heat.

"So are you going to turn me in or what?" he half joked, striking up the conversation again.

"No one in México gives a shit what you did, including me. Everybody fucks up. As long as you don't fuck with me, we're cool. If you do, I'll bury you in the dessert and no one will even notice." Silence hung in the air. They both sipped their brews. "Well, here," she reached into her pocket and grabbed two one-hundred dollar bills and handed them to Dominic.

"What the hell is this for?" Dom regarded the cash.

"You said you needed it, and you helped me out when I needed it, unless you're too good for my money," she shook the bills at him. He raised his eyebrow in annoyance and swiped the money from her hand.

"It's American?"

"Good Yogi!" she said in her best Booboo voice, and then laughed again, "its American," she mocked still laughing, "I don't know why, but I like you, you crack me up, you should come have dinner with us before work tonight."

"Ok, sure what time do you work?" he said trying to hide his excitement.

"YOU start at nine,"

Dom was slightly confused, but that meant he had a job. Two hundred bucks, embarrassment, free food and a job all in one day, it was a little overwhelming. But he was not about to complain. He wondered how long it would take to get enough to get the Supra running again. He listened as she explained that she and Pablo would pick him up, for dinner and bring him to the bar. So he walked back to his hotel room for a while to clean up.

He actually felt excited. The day had gone far better than he had anticipated. He dosed off thinking about Letty until he heard a pounding on his door. He opened it trying to figure out if the day had been a dream or not.

"Let's go criminal," Eva said before she turned around a jumped back in the shit-box excuse of a car that Pablo was driving. He climbed in the back seat and they set out for food.

"Hey man, you should really get that car inside before someone strips it, in fact I'm surprised no one has yet," Pablo chimed in.

"Yeah I'd love to, but I don't have a place to put it,"

"I'll tell you what I'll tow it to my place tonight; I recently had some space open up. I got tools and shit too, so you can work on it there," Pablo offered politely. Dom was again surprised at how well things were going. These people were far more inviting than his crew ever was. Of course they probably didn't have a secret plot to rob a bunch of big-rigs to get rich quick.

They pulled up to a house on the beach. It was fair sized and well kept. They exited the car and walked inside. It seemed homey, and lived in. Not like a museum. Eva and Pablo headed straight for the fridge. Pablo pulled out a bunch of shrimp and veggies, then went to the back porch and fired up the grill. Eva started chopping veggies and preparing skewers.

"You want a beer?" Eva asked Dom. He nodded. "Sorry but there is no Corona in this house," she joked handing him a Dos Equis.

Pablo came back inside and helped skewer the food. He and Eva interacted so comfortably. She threw pieces of food at him and giggled, he tickled her in response. Dom was more than jealous. His comfort was 3000 miles away cleaning up his mess. And he was here, alone in the middle of Mexico, bumming dinner off of a couple of strangers. Just then and pepper sliced hit him in the cheek breaking his train of thought. Eva was giggling on the other side of the counter.

"Sorry but you looked way too serious just then," she explained.

Just then Miguel walked in the door. Eva immediately paused on the food prep and forced Miguel into another room.

"Uh oh," Pablo said with a smile.

"He in trouble?"

"Big time, he's been cutting out on box duty the past couple weeks and that really pisses her off,"

"I can imagine," he almost felt bad for Miguel, almost.

"So, Eva said you're looking for a job,"

"Yeah… I need some cash flow,"

"You a mechanic?" Pablo said, recalling the Supra.

"Hell yeah,"

"Well I can talk to my boss if you want, he's a real chingado most of the time, but we're so short handed he'd be a fuckin idiot if he turned you away."

"That would be great, thanks man… so is there any racing around here?"

"Símon," Pablo smiled as he thought about the races, "Not like you got in LA though."

Eva and Miguel came back into the kitchen and acted like nothing had happened. Pablo grilled and all four of them chowed down on their grub. They talked about nothing particular and the group began to grow on Dom. And soon it was time for work. Dom, Miguel, and Eva piled into her Ranchero and sped off to the bar.

Dom hated bouncing, but it wasn't too bad that night. No one was causing too much of a ruckus. So he mostly just stood around looking muscley until closing time. He walked back to his hotel and thought over his day, and how much things had changed so quickly for him. He prayed the rest of the team had had the same luck. He even started to think maybe he would stay there; there was a beach, racing, and a glorious supply of liquor. He never asked for more… except for Letty, and the rest of the team.

* * *

**Thanks reviewers! I love you!**

**I know you guys were jonesin' for som Dom, so hope you liked it... sorry it was so long.**

**Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**A/N: To all my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys keep me going; I love to hear what people really think. What parts they like and don't like, the feedback is priceless. Keep it up please!**

**Running-Wild22 – I'm sorry, but I can't let them keep the money, I'm having way to much fun torturing the shit out them! Mwahaha! Hope you can forgive me :)**

**And without further adieu… ch 6.**

* * *

---Chapter 6: Secrets--- 

"We have some decisions to make guys, actually Mia… it's mostly on you," Leon said over breakfast one day.

"What are you talking about?" Vince said between chews.

"Well, Brian stopped over here a few days ago and clued me in. First of all he's the reason we're not all rotting in jail right now, whatever he said, five-o seems to have left us alone so far,"

"So Dom can just come back then right?" Letty chimed in, hoping he would say yes, knowing he would say no.

"Sorry girl," he shook his head, "have you seen the news? Anyways, secondly, we touch that money and the deals off. We go to jail for the next five to ten, at least."

"What! Thats fucking bullshit! Why can't we keep it? They can't prove shit!" Some food flew out of Vince's mouth as he yelled.

"I guess they're watching it… I mean it's not exactly like we're the intellectually elite here! I mean Jesus Christ… who ever said hindsight is 20/20 was dead on, we had a fuckin retarded plan and it's really no wonder it backfired. Plus your blood is all over that semi. The truck driver saw your face. They have two Honda Civics with yours, Dom's, Letty's and Jesse's prints all over 'em and they can link those cars to all the hijackings, they don't need Brian's testimony, they have more than enough to put us all away! They're just screwing with us. When a bunch of grease monkeys like us start walkin around dropin a whole bunch of money, people start to get suspicious… "

"We'd be in Mexico spending that shit! We worked hard for that money, how do we really know they found it?"

"They're the government; they probably know when you take a shit,"

"Not that the whole neighborhood doesn't…ewe," Letty mumbled and Mia giggled in response. Leon smiled and then continued.

"You really want to take that chance? How much is your freedom worth. Because its just money man… we can make more,"

"He's right, don't be greedy, we got to keep our lives… be grateful," Letty said quietly, but it shut Vince up, he knew she had a point.

"Ok, so what about me?" Mia spoke up.

"Mia… we're all gonna leave, just because that's the way it is, not that we're too excited but, you don't have to come… you got school and stuff,"

"Fuck that, I'm coming too… you said it yourself Leon, we're all each other's got right now, and you guys are my family I'm coming,"

"Ok then," Leon nodded respecting her decision, and quite frankly being happy about it, "now you gotta decide what to do with the house, the shop, and the store,"

Oops. She hadn't thought about that.

"You don't have to do it right now… but we gotta keep moving things along… oh and Jesse's funeral is on Friday, so wear something nice," the other three were surprised at how cavalier he was when he said it. His dead best friend was being put in the ground for the rest of eternity and he acted like he had just informed them of a lunch date.

With that breakfast was over and they went on with the rest of the day. Leon went about fixing up some things around the house, namely the bullet holes in the front, and the holes he made in the bathroom.

It was another hot day. Leon stood outside fixing holes, drenched in sweat, shirt tucked on his back pocket. Mia walked out of the house, dressed for the weather. As she walked past Leon couldn't help but comment on her especially short shorts.

"Nice shorts," he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Nice shirt," she responded, he kept smiling his charming smile, shook his head and went back to work.

Vince was around back when he saw Mia walkup to her car, so he jogged out to meet her.

"So I fixed the driver's side lock, you said that it wasn't working," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I noticed, thanks Vince," she looked at him with a sad smile. She almost pitied the man in the sling.

"Oh. Ok. Where you goin?"

"I just need to clear my head," she said as she slid into the front seat.

"Ok, drive safe then," he pushed her door shut and then she sped off.

Driving made her feel free, she was, after all, a Toretto through and though.

"Drive safe? Fucking idiot. Could I be less suave?" He said to himself as walked over to Leon, "You need a hand bro?"

"Sure, grab that thing I keep tipping it over," Leon pointed to a can of something. He knew Vince wanted to feel helpful, so he gave him a job, even though it was useless.

"I'm kinda worried about Letty… she's not …Letty," Vince said with concern.

"Just give her some time, shes trippin ya know? Dom hasn't called in a few days and I know what's naggin in the back of her head… is he gonna call again? Or just disappear and leave us here…"

"He wouldn't do that," it was Vince's duty as the best and oldest friend to have Dom's back no matter what. But after everything that had happened even he was starting to wonder what was going to happen.

Later that day in a part of town that wasn't too far away…

Brian lay on his couch just waiting to see what the great state of California had in store for him. He watched TV, Jerry Springer, the occasional Maury; he was shocked when he heard a knock at the door.

"Mia… hi," was all he could think to say

She smiled at him, he hadn't shaved in a while, but those eyes were still the same, big, blue, and deep as the sea.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she pushed past him into the living room.

He was thrilled to see her but his surprise was more overwhelming.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I went to see Harry, he's such a fuckin fish…I just wanted to see you… say thank you maybe," she looked up into his big blue eyes. "Brian you saved our asses, we owe you,"

"not really,"  
"yes really, if you weren't there the same shit still would have happened, except worse, Vince would be dead, my brother would be in jail, Letty would probably be dead too, and Leon would be right beside Dom in the slammer, and if I wasn't in jail too I'd be all alone…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, why would you be in jail?" he probed, she realized her error and her eyes went wide, "you were in on it? Weren't you?"

She nodded, yes.

"Most of them barely graduated high school, so I have to do a lot of the heavy lifting in terms of money management and stuff…" she looked at the floor, ashamed of her behavior, "but I guess I didn't hide the money that well…" Brian regarded her, almost unable to imagine her being in on it. Mia a criminal?

The room was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"I was… I am really into you Mia, I wasn't just doing that to get in with your brother; I hope you know that. I should have come to you but…" she interrupted. Thankful he had accepted her guilty truth.

"Don't…I know… I was just really pissed off, about everything. Its just all so fucked up, it wasn't your fault though." He nodded in response and after a momentary pause he spoke again.

"So… you want a beer?"

"yeah." She smiled at him, basking in his charm.

The two fell in to their old routine: chatting and giggling. They both had a hell of a time. She needed a break from the anguish the house pushed on her. And he enjoyed the company and time away from contemplating his dim future. Hours passed and they both forgot about the time.

"Shit! I gotta go! The boys are gonna be pissed," Mia rushed around trying to find her purse and keys.

"Why would they be mad? They haven't killed me yet, so I'm assuming that they don't hate me that much,"

"Look, they're just sensitive, and they probably haven't eaten yet, so I have to go but," she kissed him on the lips, not passionately, just to say: I'll see you later, "call me," she smiled mischievously as she ran out the door.

Brian stood stunned for a moment. She was like a force of nature, blowing through his life and making a mess. But he didn't mind the mess.

Leon was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, staring blankly at the TV when Mia walked in the door.

"Where the fuck were you?" Leon looked over at her with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I lost track of time… did you guys eat?"

"Its 1:30 in the morning, yeah Mia, we ate. Vince, and Let are passed out, have been for a while,"

"So why are you still up?"

"I don't sleep so good these days… but you didn't answer my question, where'd you go?"

She pondered for a moment, should she tell him? Would he be mad? Why would he be mad? They were just screwing around. It was fun though… really fun. A smile crept across her face.

"You were with O'Connor huh?" he smiled at her.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Pretty much, have fun?" he chuckled and started to walk up stairs.

"Yeah…Don't tell Vince,"

"Why?"

"Look things with me and Vince are just… really complicated ok,"

"Mia the man communicates in grunts sometimes, that isn't exactly the sign of a complex mind, ok, what are you talking about, complicated?"

"I just don't wanna make him feel bad, everything is just so shitty, ya know,"

"With all that shit he's on I don't think he feels much of anything these days," he continued his assent.

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"No more secrets," she heard him mumble as he stumbled up the stairs.

She stayed down stairs for a while thinking. She thought about Brian; it was fun. So why was she feeling guilty? Screw Vince. Why did she care? Mia walked up stairs, changed into pajamas and climed into bed with Letty and Leon. They had all been sleeping in the same bed since Vince and Letty had come back from the hospital. It was a comfort thing.

The next morning Mia woke earlier than everyone else, she decided to make a trip to Brian's since the previous night was such a blast. Vince heard someone rustling around downstairs and it woke him up. He listened for a few minutes and when he heard keys jingle he wondered who was going out at that hour. He slipped on jeans and a button up faster than should have been possible and darted downstairs just as the front door closed. Then he saw her through the window.

Vince couldn't help it; his curiosity got the best of him. There was no way he was going to be able to shift his car, so he grabbed a bike out of the garage in record speed. He could ride a bike with one arm. Even though it was too small, it was pink, had and had noise makers on the spokes. He started to pedal as hard as he could. It was a good thing she was actually obeying the residential speed limit for once or he would have lost her in an instant. But he rode that bike until he thought his legs would catch fire, and finally she parked.

He hid behind a dumpster and watched her pound on the door.

_Who the hell is she looking for? Is she on drugs? If that's a drug dealer I'm gonna…_ his train of thought was interrupted when he saw Brian open the door.

_What the FUCK!_

She walked inside and the door slammed shut. He couldn't believe his eyes. He ditched the bike and crept a little closer, peering in the window. And what he saw lit a fire under his ass.

Leon and Letty were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards wondering where the hell everyone was. Vince burst through the door winded from his bike ride home.

"Go fish," Letty said with no enthusiasm. And Leon drew up a card.

"Holy shit you guys, you wanna know what I just saw?" Vince ranted as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Why are you so sweaty?" said Letty as she looked at him with disgust.

"Vince… did you ride that bike?" Leon said looking out the window and the cycle in the driveway.

"Wasn't that Mia's when she was like…14?" Letty said with a smirk.

"What? Yeah… goddamn it, this is important! I just followed Mia and…"

"Oh Jesus, you're following her now? Don't you think you've taken your obsession a little too far now?" She interrupted and Leon chuckled.

"Fuck you guys! Her and the buster are screwing around!"

Everyone in the room paused. Letty was shocked, not only because Vince had taken his Mia infatuation to a new low, but at Mia's behavior. Leon had no idea how to respond because he had figured as much, but never thought anyone would find out. And Vince had just run out of things to say.

"Are you sure?" Letty finally muttered.

"Um, no Letty, you're right, they're probably just playing naked bored games… like Risk, yeah that's it they were playing naked-Risk, thank you for opening my eyes to that possibility," Vince snapped with sarcasm then paused, "what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing Vince, leave her alone," Leon spoke in a serious tone.

"What? Why?"

"People do strange things when they are in pain, and we owe him… so we can't fuck him up,"

"FUCK! I hate that you have a conscience!" Vince stormed out of the room.

"That is kind of fucked up though, don't you think?" Letty looked at Leon with her big brown eyes. He only shrugged. "She should have told us… she's been acting kind of strange lately anyways though…"

"Haven't we all," he replied as he picked up his cards, "got any twos?"

It was a few hours longer before Mia returned to the house and was unpleasantly surprised to find the others awake.

Letty walked up to Mia and took a huge whiff of the air around her, "smells like…sex!"

Mia jumped at the accusation. Oh shit.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Mia, we know you were preoccupied with a certain boy in blue," Letty raised one eyebrow and called Mia out. Mia went from stiff to limp and a sad smile spread over one side of her face.

"You got me… how'd you know?"

"Vince has officially gone off the deep end… anyways, what the fuck Mia? Its not that you were with him that bothers me… its just… don't you think we've had enough liars round here lately? People sneakin around and keeping secrets. Now you gotta be one?" she shook her head in disappointment.

"Letty, I'm sorry! I… I knew you guys would be pissed, and I've about had with all this goddamn drama, I'm just sick of everything being so shitty,"

"Me too, but… let us be pissed off! You're a big girl Mia, get over it, we're not always gonna be thrilled about you decisions… but we'll always have your back… I just don't get it,"

"I'm sorry… I just can't stop screwing up…" she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Mia shook her head in response and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry let… I just needed an escape, I can't breathe here…"

"I know…me either," Letty reached up and hugged Mia tightly, "so was the uniform hot or what? I mean I know you guys did some role playing," Letty teased. Mia pushed her lightly in response and rolled her eyes as she laughed a little.

"You better talk to V, he's hell bent on stabbing something," Mia nodded.

She thought about what she would say to him, and she would have to talk to Leon too… she knew that look in his eyes.

"Hey creepy," Mia said quietly to Vince as she approached him in the back yard. He was sitting at the picnic table smoking when she came out. He didn't want to look at her. He knew he had no right to feel what he was feeling, but that couldn't stop him.

"Vince look at me," he turned at looked at her with no apparent emotion on his face, "I owe you some explaining," he turned his head to look straight forward again and clenched his jaw in irritation. She took a deep breath before beginning, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have tried to hide him from any of you guys… I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, I know you are really into me Vince and I totally take advantage of that sometimes," He nodded in agreement, still staring straight ahead, "and I shouldn't. I really owe you a lot… when my dad died…" his head snapped toward her so fast it almost came off, she sniffled, "and Dom went away… there you were. You took care of me… helped me deal… held me while I cried and when I couldn't sleep at night… helped me get emancipated… and a million other things that helped me through that shit… I now find myself in a similar situation… I'm trying so hard,"

Vince reached out his good arm and grabbed her hand. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Don't cry," he wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb, "if you need me I'm here… but if you wanna deal on your own… I get that… whatever makes you happy… even if it's the buster," he got up and walked back in the house still trying to simmer his temper a bit.

Evening descended on the city. Things around the house had calmed and it was just passed dinner. Vince was dozing on the couch and Letty was on the porch reading a hot rod mag. Leon walked into the kitchen covered in grease. He had been stripping the last Civic in the garage. He planned to sell it off in parts, less suspicious that way. He proceeded to start washing up.

"Hey can't we talk?" Mia approached him from behind.

"Sure princess, what's up?" he replied, not really listening.

"Like… in private," she uttered, knowing he wasn't listening. He heard that though. And immediately paused and looked at her, then shook his head and whispered,

"I don't want no sloppy seconds girl," he went back to scrubbing his hands.

"Don't flatter yourself… just listen ok?"

He finished cleaning up and noticed and unconscious Vince, and highly preoccupied Letty. He nodded for her to follow him up stairs. They went in to Dom and Letty's room, the room Let, Mia and Leon had been sharing. He perched on the edge of the bed uneasily. What was she about to say?

"So… you're ok with the Brian thing right?" She blurted out, not really having thought that one through.

"Are you serious?" he raised his brows. Was that what she had pulled him in private for?

"Yeah… I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad… or jealous?" He tried to keep from laughing.

"Jealous of that fool? HA! Please,"

"We messed around and it was way fun, and I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think it was more,"

"well don't flatter _your_self miss thang," he retorted, "sorry… that came out mean… your right… it was fun… but Mia, the only reason I touched you was because you were begging for it… sorry… that came out mean too… you're a beautiful girl, woman… and…" she cut him off before he said another stupid thing.

"Ok so we were just messing right? No feelings and shit?"

"Right… what made you think other wise?"

"Sometimes, you just look at me …"

"Like you're hot? Cause you are. What? I'm not entitled?" he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok… thanks Leon, you're a good man, you're gonna make some lucky lady really happy one day," she leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek then left the room closing the door behind her. Leon fell back on the bed with his hand over his heart and sighed. He knew she'd bought his lie.

_How could you let yourself start to fall for her you damn fool…_ he thought as he lay in the silence.

They thought they had been so careful. That no one would ever find out about their little… affair. But in all of their sneaking around and covering their asses they had forgotten to close the bedroom window; it faced the same direction as the back porch. It was hotter than hell in the summer and so it easily slipped their minds. But their conversation was not about to be forgotten by Letty anytime soon.

­­­­­­­­

* * *

**A/N: I tried my hand at a cliff hanger… it could go either way on that one. Let me know what you guys think of everything PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meltdown

**I am fully aware that I am a big piece-o-turd for being so slow. I have no excuse. Please forgive me!**

* * *

---Chapter 7: The Meltdown---

Dom woke after only a few hours of sleep. And he woke without his optimistic sense of duty. It was only 8 in the morning and it was already sweltering. The past few days had been long and arduous, and he felt as if his soul weighed 400 pounds.

Looking at himself as he rinsed his face with cold water, he barely recognized the man in the mirror. His brow was constantly furrowed, whether it was from guarding his eyes from the sun, or the situation he had no idea. The smile lines by his eyes seemed deeper, but somehow not from smiling. Dom looked over his body slowly; bruises and pains left from his crash were slowly becoming visible. And most painful was the swelling that went from the acromion end of his shoulder almost into his armpit. He palpated it slowly, softly, careful not to push to hard, and cringed a little against the pain. He didn't know what to think or what he felt, mostly nauseous and dehydrated.

It was still the work week, so he figured Pablo wouldn't be home, and he figured Eva was still sleeping. So he waited. He sulked and brooded and thought some more. Finally he realized the nausea wasn't from the lack of water, it was extreme guilt gut. He left Jesse there to die. He should have stayed. But what else could have he done differently? Really, how could he have saved Jesse?

After hours of agonizing over the mundane details of the events leading up to the absolute worst day of his life, he left the stale hotel room. It must have been the afternoon by that point; the sun was beginning to hang low in the sky. He walked to Eva's bar with his shirt tucked in the back pocket of the pants that were hanging off his hips. He took note of the looks he was getting from some of the women, he couldn't help but smirk. He loved it when women checked him out.

"Hey handsome… you look like shit," Eva grimaced as he got closer from the entrance.

"Thanks, no on second thought, no thanks, I'm not in the mood for you're smart-ass fuckin shit! So just lay off me," he snapped at her unintentionally, and then realized she was most likely about to kick his ass, but she didn't. She just stood stunned for a moment, and then giggled giddily.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked slowly with a smile, making him feel like a fool.

"Sorry, I…"

She waived off his apology. She grabbed two shot glasses and poured tequila shots for them both. They took them simultaneously, and both grimaced at the wretched taste of what ever she had poured.

"Sorry, I'm outta the good stuff," she filled their glasses again.

It was Wednesday night and the bar wasn't filled with the usual clientele. There were a few people scattered here and there, Eva served them when they needed a refill but she spent most of her time with Dom, drinking. And suddenly it was two in the morning, the bar was closing, and they were both horribly drunk.

"Come on stud, its time to roll," she did a drunken dance as she locked up the bar. He wondered what the hell he was doing. But in his drunken haze, that thought quickly disintegrated. They stumbled to her car and got in.

"Wait, you're not seriously driving are you?" he asked her, quite terrified.

"You have a better idea?" he said nothing.

She hit the ignition and struggled into reverse. On the way home she shrieked and swerved and laughed at herself and ran over a few things she hoped weren't pets… or vagrants. He laughed at her the whole drive, pointing to obstacles along the way. All in all, it was an atrocious idea to drive home, but what the hell.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" he asked at the sight of Eva's home.

"Well, I'm drinking more, thought you might want to play… but if not I'd be more than happy to turn this car around and drive you back to your roach motel," she teased.

"NO! No, no, lets just stay off the road for the rest of the night," he chuckled recalling their journey.

Inside the house, Eva laid out a new bottle of tequila and two glasses before she went to pee. In her absence, Dom was overwhelmed with emotions that he was not prepared to handle. Memories, guilt, regret all came flooding over him. When Eva got back from the rest room he had put down almost half of the bottle. Her eyes widened in seeing him. Sitting on the counter stool hunched over, shaking. She put her hand on his back to comfort him and he raised his head. His eyes were red and he looked like a seven year old boy with those blood-shot big brown puppy dog eyes. She led him over to the living room and he sat on the couch.

"D… what happened?" she said softly.

"I fucked up; I just left them all… I have to go back, I can't stay here," he whispered through shaky breaths. She furrowed her brow at his comment.

_Oh shit. Is this seriously happening? What the fuck? _She thought.

"And what good is that gonna to do? You set foot on u-native soil and you go to jail. How will that help your family? It won't. And you know it. And feeling guilty anit gonna help 'em either."

"I can't help it! I shoulda listened to 'em, they said don't go, I didn't even care, and Jesse… oh sweet Jesus, Jesse," he sobbed.

She cringed, totally thrown off guard by his emotional outburst. There weren't too many actual tears, mostly he was just hyperventilating, he couldn't catch his breath he was hysterical. Eva watched the complete breakdown of the man in front of her. And as much as she loved to toy with him, it pained her to see him like this. She figured he was a good man, and this was just excruciating to witness. She stepped forward to hug him, it was the only thing she could do. He pulled her close between his legs and buried his face in her tummy.

"It's ok… just let it out," she stroked the back of his head, and he squeezed her tighter.

She repeated her soothing words a few times until he pulled her down onto his lap. She froze in response, what the hell was he doing? With his face now in her neck he inhaled her scent, the scent of a woman. And slowly his breathing steadied along with his body. She figured the rest of that liquor must have kicked in at this point because after he had clamed down a bit he went right to sleep. At which point she pried herself out from underneath his enormous arms.

He was like a baby taking comfort in the arms of his mother

Eva tossed a blanket over him and wandered off to her own room feeling sorry from Dominic. It was going to take a while for him to get back to himself. If that was even possible.

The next day she would take him shopping. He needed new clothes, ones that didn't stink or have blood stains on them. She liked Dominic well enough and genuinely wished for his pain to be lessened. He reminded her of some good times and she knew if he wasn't at such a tragically shitty place in life he would probably be a riot to hang with. She was going to do her damnedest to get him back up and running.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short and shitty, and I'm sorry for that too. I have the whole story mapped out… it is just hard for me to get from one good part to the next. Thank you from the bottom of my soul to anyone who reads this, although they may be regretting it (she cringes). I know I may have lost many of the few readers I had, so just thanks to those of you who have stuck with me! Yet again… R&R**

**Thanks,**

**Cat**


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

--- Chapter 8: Changes---

"_I swear to god, as much as those two fight their going to get married some day," Jesse said as he and Leon watched Mia and Vince fight for the millionth time about something completely irrelevant._

"_Fuckin' serious?" Leon responded almost unbelieving of Jesse's statement._

"_Yeah! They fight waaaay too much, it's weird…not normal at all,"_

"_Don't you think maybe she just doesn't like him… and he's a creepy stalker?"_

"_See, that's what I thought at first… but no more… I mean look at that… only people you like can piss you off that much,"_

_They both watched as Mia snuck back out the side of the house after storming inside a moment earlier. She had a stack of bologna in her hand and she began sticking slices all over Vince's car. _

"_Besides, I think they would be good together, if they channel all that fighting somewhere else, I hope it works out for them,"_

_Leon looked at his friend with a slight smirk on his face. Jesse was always seeing things no one else could see, but as he sat there and thought about it, Leon could wrap his head around it. Vince really did love her, maybe one day she would love him back._

Leon woke with a gasp, clutching his chest as he sat up in bed.

"I'm going to hell…" he said quietly to himself. He slid out of bed quickly trying not to wake Letty. He got downstairs just as Mia was walking in the door from Brian's. He glanced at her briefly before he headed to the kitchen to begin his daily onslaught on life.

It had actually been a quiet morning at the Toretto house. Although lately that wasn't exactly a surprise. Everyone was up and tinkering around with useless activities.

"Hey Mia, we should go shopping," Letty suggested out of the blue. She had been scheming all day on how best to get Mia and Leon.

"Yeah, sounds fun, let's go,"

It was a silent car ride to the mall and it wasn't until they were looking through racks of clothing at some trashy store that Letty spoke again.

"So hows things with Brian?"

"Good, its nice to go have fun with him ya know?"

"Sure,"

"And he just really listens to me, hey, do you think it would be weird if he came on Friday?" Letty shrugged in response, "Ugh, this store is fuckin ghetto as shit lets go somewhere else,"

"Yeah… hey you would look good in this though," Letty said pulling out a bright pink taffeta covered prom dress. Mia cringed. Ewe.

"You bitch," she joked before walking into the next store.

"Yes… me bitch," Letty replied devilishly before following Mia.

"Oh my god this is supper-slutty," Mia giggled pointing out a dress.

"So I guess it would fit you perfectly then," Letty said pointedly

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just kidding, chill woman, damn," Letty claimed nonchalantly, Mia scowled not quite believing her.

They looked through some more dresses and then they went to try some on. Mia walked out the dressing room in a black cotton tube dress that cam down to her knees, it was plain but she liked it.

"You know, we're going to a funeral, not to pick up dudes… at least I'm not,"

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Letty just shrugged and picked at her nails.

Mia changed into the next dress, and came out again. It was black, looked like a cocktail dress, and there was a thick white sash across the midsection.

"oh yeah, I like that one… ya know it kinda reminds me of the one that one girl wore…what was her name…we'll just call her slutty-pants #57… yeah, she was in something just like this when Leon brought her home and boned her,"

Mia's breath caught in her throat. Her mind went blank. This could NOT be happening. Oh, but it was.

"Really Mia, did you think no one would find out?"

"How?"

"Leon talks like a dinosaur, all loud and shit,"

"It was stupid ok, I was just lonely and,"

"Look I know… but… fuck… I mean goddamn!"

"Please don't say anything,"

"Duh! I don't want Leon to die or anything," _Just be mildly tortured_ she thought, "so… was he good?"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Oh… well… what _did_ you do?"

"Jesus!"

"Ok sorry,"

"You really better shut your mouth or its going to be world war three,"

"Yeah I know," _But that might be entertaining…_ Letty smirked and lost herself in thought.

Letty deeply believed that Leon and Mia had crossed a line, a big thick one with plenty of warning signs and turn back now's. Somehow she was angrier with Mia, probably because she always got her way with men… always. Even Leon got turned down every now and then.

The girls returned home to find it empty, so they occupied themselves. When Leon and Vince finally came home they had made some changes… aesthetically speaking.

Vince had buzzed his hair off and had a clean shave, something that had not happened in years. And Leon had trimmed his hair a bit and his ragged facial hair had been tamed into a nicely shaped goatee.

"Wow Vince, your face hasn't seen sunlight since you were a virgin," Letty commented, he smiled at her revealing his dimples, "I'm not sure if that was a compliment…"

Mia couldn't stop staring at Vince. And as he and Leon walked out the back door to the porch,

"He has dimples?"

"Yeah, just like Leon, right Mi?"

Mia scowled at Letty. It was then that she realized that everything was not copasetic. And she and Leon were in danger of stepping into something the group did not have the strength to survive at the moment. She needed Brian. She needed to feel safe in his arms, and forget all this shit in his kiss. So she went to him.

Mia was more than distraught with what she found when she arrived at Brian's place. Things were strewn about like it had been ransacked.

"Brian!" she screamed out desperately. Then he poked his head around the corner wondering what exactly the problem was.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to this place? I thought something happened to you!" she flung herself into his arms and he held her tightly.

"No baby I'm ok,"

"Good, but… wait a second, what the hell is goin on?" She noticed the half packed duffel bag at his feet. He cocked half his mouth up on one side, the way people do when they are about to say goodbye.

"They'll be coming for me soon Mia… and I don't really want to be here when they show up,"

"And by they you mean the cops," she said sadly, just above a whisper. He nodded to confirm. "Well, why? I mean… I thought it was over…"

"Mia, they spent a lot of money on this and they are NOT about to just let it go, I didn't turn Dom in so… I'm next in line on the blame train, it sucks… but they want someone to go down for this and they don't care who it is,"

She took a long deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to forget the future she had planned, and for once this week to do the right thing… not the selfish thing. She knew she couldn't go and he couldn't stay

"Ok, so go, I'll help you pack," she smiled at him. He immediately kissed her with all the passion he held in his soul.

They both rummaged through the house frantically, throwing together a couple of bags for him to take. When they were finished he hung his badge on the bathroom mirror. That was it. He was leaving his whole life behind; there was no turning back now.

They stood in front of the house and he leaned on his car. Both of them tried to take in as much of each other as they possibly could. And when she thought she could bear that agony no longer,

"Have the best life Brian," she smiled sincerely at him,

"You too," and he kissed her again. Their last kiss. It was a kiss that she felt in her knees, in her soul, one she would never forget.

After that he slid into his car and drove away, right out of her life. She watched his brake lights light up as he stopped at the stop sign at the end of the street. Then he turned the corner and he was gone for what she thought would be forever. And she was alone again.

The next day was the funeral for Jesse. It was a surreal occasion for all. Leon was dressed and waiting for the rest of them when they finally started filing down the stairs.

"Vince what are you wearing?" Leon pointed out.

"Uh… you said dress nice bro," Vince replied looking extremely confused.

Vince was dressed in a full suit, jacket, tie, all that shit. Leon was in a black button up and some khaki Dickies slacks.

"Yeah, like, don't look like you just left the whore house… not like you're meeting the president,"

"… How was I supposed to know that?"

"Jess wore a corduroy suit to the nicest event we ever attended, not exactly a dress up kind of guy… I didn't even think you knew how to tie a tie…" he shook his head with a smile.

"Mia did it," they both chuckled.

"Ladies, you look beautiful,"

They both smiled. They were both in black dresses. Mia's was a simple strapless with a thick belt under the bust. And Letty's had thin straps and a low back, and it clung to her curves. They headed out to the car.

"Vince you should let Mia sit in the front," Letty chimed in before anyone got in the car.

"Why?" he whipped around half-pissed off.

"Just thought she might like the company in front,"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, just, us crippled folks in the back," she shrugged innocently. Leon scowled in thought and paranoia as his eyes shifted between Mia and Letty. Mia looked obscenely uncomfortable.

"Whatever I guess,"

They finally got the seating arrangements under control and took off. It was a large outdoor service. There were at least 200 attendees. It was nice to see the support of the racing community. But the whole thing was almost unreal. They put Jesse's ashes in the ground that day. And the awful truth that he wasn't coming back began to set in. It was a short service, Leon was never much for long, drawn out events where you had to stand around and listen to some fool shoot his mouth off about shit that he probably doesn't know anything about. After it was over, there were lots of condolences, hugs, and words exchanged.

Leon was the last one at the site. Vince, Mia, and Letty waited for him by the car. He leaned down close to the ground and spoke softly.

"I miss you brotha, more than you know. I wish… well it doesn't matter what I wish, I aint playin that game. But I hope I can do right by you, its been a shaky start ya know. Well, anyway, sleep sweet bro… I'll see you sometime." Then, he walked off to the car and the four of them left the cemetery.

"Hurry up guys, let's party, come on," Leon prompted the others later in the evening.

"I'm not going," Letty said.

"Why?"

"Don't you think this is a little messed up?"

"No, I don't. Jesse liked to party, and no amount of mourning and tears is gonna bring 'im back. So we might as well celebrate his life, 'cause he had a good one,"

"Wow Leon," she found what he said to be touching and shockingly profound, "I still don't want to go though, I just want some time to myself… watch life time movies or some shit," she smiled at him,

"You sure?" she nodded, "ok then, call if you need anything," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. And when V and Mia got ready, they took off for the raging keger.

It was a raging party. The kind that only happens once in a great long while, usually to celebrate something really good… sometimes to forget something really bad.

Vince was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to cook a hotdog in a toaster while Mia and Leon were off drowning themselves in the party.

She was blonde, with big boobs and the kind of lips you can only get from your ass being injected into them. She was just his type, or at least the kind he usually went for. Leon walked up to her and started talking in her ear, all the sweet things he was so good at saying. She laughed, just like they always did. And ten minutes later they were making out in the bathroom. With her mini skirt pushed up to her waist, he had access to everything he thought ever wanted in a girl.

He was tall, dark, and handsome with a thick build that made women drool. He was hot, too hot, the kind of hot that lets a girl know he probably has ten types of crotch rot, but no one ever pays attention to that part. He was that dirty hot, the irresistible kind. He walked up to her and started talking in her ear, all the wonderful things she wanted to hear. Mia was captivated by this stranger, and two minutes later he had his hand on her ass. Ten minutes after that, he made her feel cheep. So she left him half dressed in a bedroom.

Mia was the kind of girl who couldn't stay mad for long. Her anger over Letty's torture was starting to fade. She was missing Letty and decided to give her a ring…only one problem… no answer. She ran to Vince, who had never left the kitchen.

"Letty isn't answering her phone!"

"That's weird… she always does… when she's asleep… in the shower… having se…"

"VINCE!" she interrupted.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Go check on her… this party is played out anyway," she rolled her eyes as Mr. Durty Hott walked by.

"Ok, have you seen Leon?"

"No… let's split up," He nodded and took off to check the bedrooms.

"Hey baby when we gonna pick up where we left off?" It was him again.

"Try never. So fuck off," Mia went the opposite direction.

Leslie was bent over the sink with her g-string around her ankles… or was it Lisa… Leon couldn't remember and didn't really care to. He just wanted to get his rocks off and pass out. He was ready, hard and about to ram the moans right out of her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Leon? Are you in there? We need to go, it's an emergency!" Mia shouted through the door.

"Ugh," he sighed and rested his forehead on her back, "sorry gotta go," he darted out of the restroom and left her standing there naked from the waist down. He heard her shouting in protest when he encountered Mia right outside the door. She scowled at him; it was the most evil of looks.

"Classy, really," she said before heading towards the door. And there he was again, hot nasty guy grabbed her arm and she pulled away.

"What's the problem?" Leon inquired.

"Lettys not answering her phone… I think there's something wrong,"

"Where the fuck is Vince? VINCE!" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs. And then the guy who had started out hot and become a nuisance grabbed for her again. Leon pushed him away from her.

"Beat it guy,"

He came lunging toward Mia. And she punched him square in the nose. Causing blood to trickle down his face.

"You fuckin bitch!"

"He said beat it,"

"Nice shot!" Vince who appeared out of nowhere chimed in. The three proceeded out the door and into Leon's car.

"I can't believe you did that," Leon looked over at Mia with a smirk as he sped off for home.

"You forget, I'm a Toretto too,"

The rest of the ride was quiet until they made it to the house. The skyline came to a screeching halt into a light post in front of the house. Leon and Mia rushed in to the house as fast as possible, Vince was right behind them, but paused for a moment to view the damage to the car. He grimaced before running inside.

"LETTY! LETTY!" Leon bellowed as he ran inside. He darted up the stairs to the bathroom. The door was locked. Before anyone else could even get up the stairs he kicked the door in. And there she was, crouched on the bathroom floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ no," he examined the pill bottle in the sink before dropping to his knees in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks myppe for my only review! killer. I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you folks have fun reading it! Please leave me some reviews because they are priceless! **


End file.
